


[拳麦]和前上司的上司打炮的快乐

by 完颜锊 (xiaozhibailang)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, M/M, Top Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu, 拳麦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhibailang/pseuds/%E5%AE%8C%E9%A2%9C%E9%94%8A
Summary: 类型：游戏守望先锋同人文/约稿补档CP：末日铁拳x麦克雷分级：NC-17（PWP）*食用前请阁下先阅读使用须知，避免造成不必要的不适。作者十分愿意与读者进行交流，但不接受ky和撕逼。-设定为类似街机中的团队死斗模式，区别是友方与敌方没有相同英雄。-加比只存在铁拳和麦麦的对话里，并没有实质出场机会（除比赛时间）。-本文存在大量口腔服务、公共场合等内容，可能会引起您的不适。-存在作者理解上的OOC-感谢约稿小伙伴的支持！全麦面包很好吃！
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Jesse McCree, 末日铁拳/麦克雷
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[拳麦]和前上司的上司打炮的快乐

“狙击手，当心！”

“放轻松，再厉害的狙击手也就那么一下。”

躲在掩体后的麦克雷正在确认狙击手的具体位置——这样遥远的距离想要一击致命他就必须瞄准对方的头部。

然而敌人才不会放过队伍里射程最远的枪手，正在麦克雷小心调节准心的角度时一团熟悉的烟雾流动到他跟前。

“操，别他妈碍事！”

麦克雷的枪只打穿了莱耶斯长袍的一角，他昔日的上司却毫不留情地将牛仔一脚踹出了掩体。好在暴露的狙击手正忙于转移位置，没来得及补上致命的一枪。

“在战场上跟疯子念旧情可不明智。”

被踹得失去平衡的牛仔正好摔在向前突进的阿坎身上，好在拳手裸露在外的胸肌完美地分散了冲撞造成的作用力。那肌肉坚挺又极具弹性，比休息室的沙发还要舒服，这让麦克雷不禁把自己酸疼的手臂也压在了上面。

“谢谢，呃嗯…抱歉。”

麦克雷拉开了距离，一边揉着与手甲相接的手臂一边道歉。

牛仔侧头看向帮自己击退死神的人，对方也恰巧在看向他：不知是因为正在交战还是什么，黑色皮肤上惨白的战妆正因皱起的鼻子而扭曲成数个大小不一的波纹，可麦克雷总觉得在那双同样漆黑的眼睛里还流露着比战妆还要汹涌的东西。

“蜘蛛会藏在暗处，当心。”

“就交给——”

“那就交给我吧！我们还有账要算呢。”

突然回溯到两人身边的猎空朝铁拳的方向示意，她朝麦克雷刻意地挤了挤眼睛才接连几次传送着拐入了建筑的深处。

“嘿！那我该干点什么，队长？”

麦克雷用枪口推了推自己的帽檐有些不满地想从现任的“长官”那找点存在感，但已经突刺出去的人显然没听见牛仔的话。

“嘁…如果是艾玛丽夫人可不会这样对我。”

被忽视让麦克雷觉得不爽。牛仔环顾了一下四周，用战术翻滚躲开敌方的注视后登上了高台。

“小瞧我？那就看看这个。”

橙红的光芒散去后麦克雷的计分板上又多了三分，并且领先对手赢得了比赛。

“耶！赢了！我们回去能办个酒会吗？”

“牛仔从来不拒绝酒，何况是酒会。”

麦克雷一边整理着牛仔帽一边附和着猎空的提议，但他的眼睛始终盯着这次行动的队长。那张深色的脸上满是平静，苍白的战纹在上面像一把把舒展开的薄刃，但麦克雷却总能觉得在这平静的表象之下有什么东西暗自汹涌着。

“晚上好，奥古迪姆先生。”

“嗨，阿坎！”

所谓的酒会不过是大家聚在一起喝酒聊天的活动。等拳手到休息厅时大家早已结伴坐了下来：猎空和安娜拿着起泡酒朝他打了声招呼后继续讨论着这次的战斗，不能喝酒的温斯顿则拿着香蕉和想喝也喝不成的源氏探讨起机械护理的话题。阿坎和抱着整瓶威士忌的麦克雷对视了一下，随后坐在了他的对面。

“来点吗？我想今天的战斗应该改变了你对牛仔的看法吧，‘末日铁拳’先生？”

牛仔打量着拳手不住地憋笑。阿坎没了战妆再穿上西装的模样和他本人格格不入，那样高大的身体被挤在粉白条纹的卡座中更是显得笨拙又好笑。与其说现在的阿坎像一位绅士，麦克雷倒更愿意形容他像个混迹在上流社会的打手、一个暴发户。

不过阿坎并没有回应牛仔的意思。他透过灯光看着杯子里深橙色的酒液，摇动一会儿里面的冰块才慢慢说了句：

“酒还不错。”

又一次被无视让麦克雷不爽地皱起眉，他拿起酒瓶挪去了不远处的卡座上，背对着拳手自顾自地喝起酒。

喝了大半瓶后酒精让牛仔的脑袋有些恍惚。牛仔好想回到了很久的过去，那时候的他没有那只时不时就会有排斥反应的机械手，甚至就坐在66号公路最棒的那家酒吧里：他看着那些穿着劣质皮衣的牛仔们像苍蝇一样围着踩在吧台上的性感女郎，他们高举着手臂想去牵一牵女郎挥舞着火红长裙的玉手，一些下流的家伙甚至把手伸向那被高跟鞋拉得修长的白腿……

男人们被欲望煎熬的嘶吼中伴随着女郎放荡的笑声，它们和那些旺盛的荷尔蒙一起让麦克雷下身蠢蠢欲动。他正要起身加入这狂欢的队伍时不小心撞上了负责送酒的招待女郎，托盘里温热的麦酒倒在麦克雷身上。

“嘿…”

湿润感让麦克雷从醉梦中惊醒，但他的下身依旧又湿又热。牛仔伸手想去确认一下发生了什么，然而在这之前一条湿润温暖的东西就舔上了自己暴露在外的下身。

“！”

受到惊吓的牛仔立刻低头去看，他揉了揉模糊的眼睛才看清究竟发生了什么——他的裤子不知道被脱去了哪里，原本该放在面前的矮桌被推开，取而代之的是跪坐在自己腿间一身酒气的阿坎。

麦克雷警惕地环顾四周才发现屋里只剩下他和阿坎两个。此刻拳手正专心地舔弄牛仔半勃的下身，灯光下出着汗的他像一颗优质的巧克力球。

“莱耶…妈的！对不起。”

麦克雷下意识地叫了长官的名字。原本埋头舔弄着的拳手闻声抬头，有些心虚的麦克雷则侧头想躲开这尴尬的对视。

“你难道只跟你的前上司上过床吗，牛仔？”

阿坎盯着尽量把头扭向一边的牛仔，手指则用力捏揉着柔软的囊袋，从那已经高高挺起的欲望中挤出些许透明的前液。

“嘶…”

拳手的手心和那只握霰弹枪的不同，它没有石头一样坚硬的茧子，却更加的粗糙且炙热。那双砂纸一样的手捏揉着柔软的囊袋时让牛仔感到刺痛，一旦适应后又成了一种从未体验过的刺激：厚实又粗糙的手掌攥住麦克雷的下身慢慢滑动时那些厚茧就成了道具无法比拟的材质，就像是一种炙热又极短的毛刷，给麦克雷带来无尽刺痛又瘙痒的快感。

忙着战斗而禁欲许久的麦克雷禁不住这样的揉搓，很快他就觉得全身的血液向身下聚集，自己的阴茎也在那样的烘烤下变得像烙铁般炙热。就在他想将这积攒的热量尽情释放时，一杯还带着冰块的酒倒在了牛仔硬挺的下身上。

“操！”

寒冷从麦克雷的下身一直冲上太阳穴，牛仔的小腹因此剧烈地抽搐了许久。那即将爆发的欲望之火努力挣扎了一会儿还是冰块与酒液熄灭，他的阴茎依旧硬着，但不甘地低下了头。

“你的前上司也这样对过你吗？”

“嘁…”

麦克雷不想理会这样无聊的问题，他想要伸出去安抚下身的手被抓住后更加不悦地哼出声。正在他要发火时一张温暖且湿润的嘴就包裹住了他垂头丧气的下身。

“喔……”

鲜少受过如此待遇的牛仔舒服得叹息一声。他喜欢直截了当的性爱，但偶尔来上一次漫长的前戏也不赖。

“你的前上司也给你口交过吗？”

“不…没有。”

“那你该享受一下。”

阿坎自大的交流方式并不受麦克雷欣赏，但他的口活却好到让牛仔做不出转身就走的决定。与粗糙厚实的手掌不同，拳手的口腔要柔软湿润得多，只是待在里面就已经让麦克雷觉得足够放松了。

确定牛仔不会挣扎后阿坎才将口中的肉柱吐出，开始用舌头耐心地舔起顶端的酒液。柔软的舌头像软刷般细细地扫过敏感的顶端，为牛仔带来连续且绵长的快感。

当那柔软的舌头和口腔再次包裹起它时，麦克雷觉得全身的感官都被集中到了一处去：他的全身仿佛都浸泡在温暖的水里，被略有些粗糙的水草摩擦、缠绕、挤压，甚至偶尔碰上些坚硬却刺激的卵石。牛仔叹息着享受如此的快感，原本被冲击过的欲望也再次充血，恢复方才的生机。

龙舌兰混合着牛仔的味道让拳手眯起眼睛，偶然的对视中牛仔再次看见对方眼中的欲求。麦克雷突然明白了战斗时他看见的不是波动的战妆或别的，而是对方汹涌澎湃的欲望。如此的认知让麦克雷喉头发紧，他仰起头将自己陷进皮质的座椅里。冰冷的触感让他镇静了些许，却让他想起了那因汗液而微凉的胸膛。

麦克雷低头观察起正忙着的阿坎。拳手侧着头，殷红的舌头时不时从那张显得冷酷的嘴中探出，给人带来称得上温柔的快感。他宽大的手掌还按在牛仔的腿根上，时不时摩擦、捏揉着囊袋以维持麦克雷的高温。

阿坎的手放在麦克雷这样算不上白的人身上已经是强烈的反差了，这样的认知让麦克雷将视线移上对方穿着的纯白的西装上。他看看没有什么装饰的袖口，又顺着随动作变化着褶皱的袖子盯上拳手锻炼得强健的胸肌。结实的胸膛几乎将定制的西装撑满，素白的衣领上还插了一朵鲜红的花。

“我可能要…”

即将高潮的快感让牛仔动了动发麻的腿。他动得太急刚好撞上了拳手的胸口，将原本插在西装领上的装饰花被碰到地上，不过麦克雷反而觉得这样顺眼了一点。

“噢…抱歉！”

麦克雷才不会为了一朵花去道歉，而是他不小心给拳手画上了新的战纹——没享受过口交经验的麦克雷只是被挑逗了一会儿就轻易地射了出来。那久不释放而浓稠的精液热情地喷在了阿坎还在仔细舔弄的嘴上，而且他不仅弄脏了那件干净的西装，甚至有几滴溅上了拳手的眉头。

被射在脸上的拳手像战斗时绷紧嘴角。这该让他显得冷酷，但无论是还没擦干净的精液还是他高高挑起的眉毛都让这一切看起来充满了色情意味。

“你这样的反应就像个处男。”

“你才像个…嘿，你要带我去哪？”

牛仔正要怒不可遏地教训这个胆敢质疑自己能力的家伙就被拳手先一步拽着跑向大厅的安全出口。阿坎没有回答麦克雷，而是直接把他带去了休息厅外的公园里，他的动作快到麦克雷都忘了自己还没穿裤子的问题。

“这里人少。”

所以呢？就在麦克雷只顾着消化对方少得可怜的几个字时，在黑夜里十分显眼的拳手迅速地蹲下，随后抓着牛仔的脚踝用力一拽就扛在肩上。失去重心的麦克雷向后一仰重重撞在了粗大的树上，一阵眩晕过后他才发现那条灵活的舌头正在慢慢撬开他的穴口。

“什么…在这？”

围着穴口打圈的舌头用另一种方式回应了麦克雷。待穴口被舔得足够湿润、柔软后，灵活的舌尖慢慢将穴口刺开并搅动起更加敏感的内里。迅速的搅动让括约肌抗拒地紧紧收缩，但不久就累得微微敞开一个小口，并且邀请地小幅度地抖动着。知道麦克雷准备得差不多后阿坎直接插入了两根手指，随后一边旋转着一边寻找富有弹性的一点。

“你大家的时候话那么多，没想到做爱的时候这么安…嘶啊！”

粗糙的手指蹭上脆弱的腺体时立刻让整个腺体都肿胀发热起来，电流般的刺激让麦克雷兴奋地颤抖一下。接连按揉的高强度刺激让他下意识地想要躲避，可坐在肩膀上的姿势让他没法左右扭动，只能用后背抵着树干靠小腹的力量将自己提起些。

拳手没有趁胜追击。他的手指还待在原处，只是将按揉的动作改为扩张。等牛仔脱力地落下来才继续按揉起和刚才比起略有些肿胀的敏感点。

“嘶…嗯…”

被不停按揉着敏感点的麦克雷连裹在马靴里的脚趾都攥了起来。他紧贴着树干仰着头粗声换气，冰冷的空气让他在强烈的刺激下保持着些许清醒，但代价是他能感受到体内温热的肠液流向低温的穴口，打湿在体内粗糙且炙热的手指。

“莱耶斯可没说你还有这天赋。”

“…你还是闭嘴吧。”

麦克雷真希望能收回刚才话。好在卡在体内的手指还在称职地搅动着，随着扩张突然钻进来的舌头更是让牛仔顾不上思考那些话的意味。舌头比撑开穴口的手指柔软得多，它在穴口的周围迅速地扫过一圈后立刻顺着手指的缝隙钻了进来，随后变换着角度迅速地敲打着穴口的四周。肠道在酥麻的快感中分泌出更多的肠液，与拳手的津液混在一起充斥在甬道中。

至此之前牛仔还从未享受过被如此对待。拳手灵活的舌头让他兴奋得腰腿发软，倘若没有身后的树干支撑随时都能滑落下去。

“现在杰西醒酒了吗，安娜？”

“噢，我记得那小子喝半瓶酒就能睡到第二天下午去。”

经验老到的狙击手向来明察秋毫，莉娜又是出了名的大嘴巴，要是被她们发现就完蛋了！

牛仔紧张的神经连带着被舔弄的穴口都收紧起来。括约肌紧紧夹住了慢慢抽出的手指，甚至它们被抽出时柔软的肠肉还依附在上面。

“！”

毫不温柔的贯穿几乎让麦克雷眼前一黑。阿坎此刻已经起身抓着他的膝盖，朝着被扩张过的穴口慢慢挤入与自己体型匹配的性器。 牛仔听过不少肤色与尺寸的下流故事，但他没想过对方的尺寸在感觉上快赶上自己的手臂。他想强迫自己放松，可近不断靠近的人声又让他放松不下来，他只能捂住嘴尽可能地把破碎的呻吟吞下去。

好在之前的扩张十分完全，阿坎的进入只是让麦克雷感到饱胀和疼痛，但并没有真正地弄伤他。被强行拓开的穴口依旧紧张地裹在黝黑的性器上形成一个紧绷的圆环，箍得阿坎舒服地叹了口气。

“好像有人在那？”

拳手显眼的西装不可能藏在树后，被察觉后牛仔紧张到忘记了呼吸。正在他竖起耳朵听是否有人走来时那粗壮的欲望全部挤了进来，从未被触及过的深处刺激得牛仔差点就喊叫出来。好在拳手先一步捂住了他的嘴。

“噢，温斯顿发消息说从源氏那借了新的炉石卡包！”

“谢天谢地…”

等猎空迫不及待拉着安娜离开时牛仔终于放松下来。长时间处于紧张状态的肌肉此刻酸软疼痛，但更困扰他的是还卡在深处的阴茎。

两人离开后拳手依旧维持着进入的状态，昂扬的欲望如同沉睡一般地卡在牛仔的深处，让麦克雷怀疑自己含着一根死气沉沉的火棍。

“你能动一下吗，‘末日铁拳’先生？”

“你可以叫我阿坎。”

拳手配合地抽送起自己的下身。他的阳具中央比两段要粗壮些，如此一来每当进入时最为粗壮的中段都能实实地擦过敏感的腺体、被撑开来不及闭合的穴口也会溢出多余的体液。大约抽送了一会儿，麦克雷的屁股已经被从穴口流出的液体打湿，在公园冷色的灯光下闪烁着银紫色的光芒。

“你想散散步吗，杰西？”

“什么？”

加快的撞击后麦克雷被身后的树干撞得有些发懵，他来不及反应阿坎的话就被托着屁股转了个圈。牛仔的膝盖依旧被拳手死死抓着，为了维持平衡他只能尽量靠在饱满的胸肌上，好在这比树干柔软得多的触感让麦克雷得到了些许慰藉。

但紧接着拳手踏出灌木丛的举动再次使牛仔感到不安。他们本该隐秘进行的事此刻被暴露在外，月亮与灯光照在两人的脸上，还有牛仔被抓着膝盖而大开的腿间——勃起的下身此刻毫无所留地暴露在光源下，并随着拳手的抽送而摇晃着，坚挺的顶端甚至随着过大的插入甩在牛仔的腿根上发出清脆的拍打声。

“停、停下，阿坎！这太疯狂了！”

拳手走出灌木后丝毫没有停下的意思，他带着牛仔走过了满是长椅的小路，甚至向中央喷泉的方向走去。这让麦克雷恐惧地挣扎起来。牛仔挣脱不开拳手铁索般结实的手腕，只能用自由的手去抓身后的人，但这个举动显然引起了拳手的不满。

一阵眩晕过后麦克雷的两条腿被阿坎的右臂一起抱住，腾出的手则重重地抽打在了牛仔左侧的屁股上。

“噢！别、别！”

拳手宽大的手掌掴打上牛仔的屁股上时立刻在灯光下留下一个模糊的掌痕，接连几下过后麦克雷终于求起了饶。为了证实自己的配合，牛仔甚至自觉地把手背到了身后做出一副顺从的模样。

“莱耶斯说你是个吃硬不吃软的家伙，看来是真的。”

阿坎显然被麦克雷这幅服从的模样取悦，他亲了亲他与机械手相接的手臂，并且帮牛仔揉了揉红肿的屁股。

“你们是炮友吗连这种东西都聊？你真是个爱打探别人隐私的变态！”

“不，我只是想知道你被前上司的上司干的时候会是什么样。”

突然的挺入让麦克雷大声呻吟出来。借着灯光这次他甚至看清了自己被顶得微微凸起的小腹，即便隔着结实的肌肉，麦克雷也大致看出了拳手顶端的形状。

空出的手掌按在小腹上轻轻按压，前后一同使力给麦克雷一种被顶穿的错觉。因恐惧骤然收缩的甬道则让阿坎舒服得小幅度抽送了数下。

“啊…”

拳手靠一只手将牛仔抱起些，又松手让他迅速落下去。剧烈的冲撞让麦克雷的下身颤抖着疲软下来，但它却如同坏掉般不受控制地流淌出断断续续的精液。白色的液体顺着夹在一起的腿根慢慢滴落到地上，但牛仔却感受不到上次高潮那般的快感。

察觉到这些的拳手开始慢慢揉搓起那根没有精神的欲望，下身则转换着角度顶弄起被冷落过一段的腺体，刺激着麦克雷再次硬了起来。行走的颠簸下，牛仔的下身向能贴上阿坎手掌的方向甩动，似乎已经记住了那双手能给自己带来怎样的快感。

剧烈的水流声提醒牛仔他们已经到了喷泉边，而他则被慢慢放在了冰冷的石台上。

“睁眼看看，杰西。”

在石台上打着哆嗦的麦克雷还是听话地睁开了眼，喷泉池中的水映出两个不停波动的倒影，渤渤的喷泉打乱着水面的波纹，让麦克雷无论如何也看不清灯光下倒影的神情。

正在牛仔专注地观察着池水时，拳手又再次抽送起来。改变的姿势让挺翘的顶端能更好地刮过麦克雷的腺体，很快牛仔的表情也同池水中的倒影般扭曲，并且发出被欲望煎熬的呻吟。而身后的拳手则紧紧抓住了颤抖的腰胯大开大合地抽送起来。

“啊…唔…”

浓稠且大量的精液从拳手的欲望中灌入麦克雷的深处，它们填满了牛仔从未被触及过的深度，用特有的温度炙烤着他的灵魂。终于，在拳手抽出卡在深处的欲望时，粗大的柱身碾过牛仔备受折磨的腺体，让牛仔终于在嘶哑的尖叫中迎来了第三次高潮。

稀薄的精液溅进池水中为其带来一阵小小的骚动，紧接着淡淡的白色液体就融入水中，和那些透明的介质一同映出不停波动的倒影。

筋疲力竭的麦克雷喘着粗气，他在挪动身体时险些一个踉跄栽进喷泉池中。虽然拳手及时抓住了牛仔的脚，他的脸还是紧贴着池水。如此近距离地观察这波光粼粼的水面，麦克雷好像从自己的倒影中看到了与阿坎眼中同样汹涌的东西。


End file.
